Inu
by Kawaii-Inu
Summary: 15-year-old Kagome Higurashi was new at Shikon High. She sat on the black top on her first day when someone approched. Who is he? And, will kagome fall in love? R&R! and, be nice, it's my first fic...COMPLETE!


Inu  
  
The bell had rung but 15-year-old Kagome Higurashi didn't care. She still sat on the black top in P.E. She had just transferred to Shikon High and didn't know anyone except for a girl named Yori in her 1st period class but this was 4th. She sat there starring at the ground when someone's shadow moved closer to her. She starred at it until whoever it was, stopped in front of her. She looked up at the person. It was a guy. "Um.hi." Kagome starred at him for second and noticed he had dog-ears. "I'm Inu Yasha. What's yours?" He said sweetly. "I'm.uh." Beside the fact that he had dog- ears, this guy was hot! He smiled as he helped her up. "I'm.Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." He smiled. "You're new here aren't you?" She nodded. "Well Kagome, I'm going to guess you haven't met anyone yet so, would you like to go to lunch with my friends and I?" She smiled. "Sure." He led her over to a boy with a short ponytail in his hair. "Hey Inu Yasha! Hmmm, who's this?" He asked perverted. "Back off Miroku!" Inu Yasha snapped. Inu Yasha turned to Kagome. "Sorry. This is Miroku. Miroku, Kagome." Miroku smiled. "Hi!" She could tell this guy was friendly.too friendly. "Oh, and, Miroku," He nodded. "Stay away from her!" Miroku sighed. "Alright." In the distance, three girls watched Kagome and Inu Yasha. "That's pathetic." One of them said. "I know!" The third girl perked up. "Hey! She's like, stealing him from us! Right Kikyo?" A fourth girl appeared and looked at them. She nodded. "Yeah. Let's go get Inu Yasha back." The four girls walked toward Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Kagome.  
  
In the cafeteria, Inu Yasha sat on one of the benches along with Miroku and Kagome. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome who was studying two sheets of paper. "Hmm, looks like we got a few classes together." She said looking at Inu Yasha. He nodded. Kikyo and her group walked up, shoving Kagome out of the way, causing her to fall back. Miroku caught her just before she hit the ground. "Kikyo! Watch what you're doing!" Inu Yasha snapped as he went to Kagome's aid. Kikyo glared at Kagome. "Oops. Didn't see you there." She said coldly. Miroku nearly drooled. "Hello ladies. Did you come to see me?" Two of the girls stuck their tongues at him. "No way! We're here to see Inu Yasha, Perv!" One of the girls yelped. Just then, another girl pushed her way through, making sure to push Kikyo. "Hey!" Kikyo screamed. The girl turned around and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh! I didn't see you there! I'm so sorry Kikyo!" She faked. She rolled her eyes. "Miroku. Inu Yasha." She spotted Kagome. "And who is this?" Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome who was now sitting. "This, Sango, is Kagome." Sango smiled as she sat down next to Kagome. "Hi. I'm Sango." Kagome smiled. She was about to say something when Kikyo shoved past the two and pulled Inu Yasha away. "Inu Yasha! Who is she? And what is she doing hanging out with you?!" Kikyo demanded. Inu Yasha shrugged stupidly. "I don't know. I saw her sitting on the black top after P.E. and figured she was new. I'm just being nice. And, why do you care? I thought you hated me?" Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Whatever." And she walked away with the three girls behind her. Inu Yasha mimicked her. "Whatever Inu Yasha.blah blah blah." He walked back over to the group. "So Kagome, you want to come with us tonight?" Sango asked. Inu Yasha figured she'd told Kagome about the little hangout the group went to after school. Kagome shrugged. "Why not?" Sango smiled. "Well, I'll see you in 6th ok?" Kagome nodded. "Ok. Bye!" She walked off. Inu Yasha sat beside Kagome and tried not to stare. Kagome sensed that he was starring at her. She glanced at him and tried not to blush. The bell rang. "I'll show you where our next class is." Inu Yasha offered. She nodded. And the two began to walk with Miroku tagging along behind. On the short walk to class, they talked about interests and other stuff. Kagome was really beginning to like him. After a minute or two, they were in their class.  
  
The bell rang and Kagome stepped out and waited for Inu Yasha and Miroku to follow. They walked out a minute later and Sango rushed over. "Guys, I just called Sakura's and it's closed today. Looks like we're going to your place again Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha shrugged. "Ok. Sango, take Kagome to your last class. We'll meet you at the usual spot. Ok?" Sango smiled and rushed Kagome away. Inu Yasha walked with Miroku in the opposite direction. Inu Yasha couldn't help but to look back every second or two. Miroku watched him and got a strange look in his eyes. "Inu Yasha, you like her don't you?" Inu Yasha turned around and hesitated for a second. "No!" He yelped nervously. Miroku laughed. "Yes you do! You like Kagome!" Inu Yasha couldn't help but give up. Miroku was a pro at spotting people with crushes, especially him. "Alright. Yeah. I do. Is that a crime?!" Inu Yasha threatened, bearing his claws. Miroku backed off. "No, no! Not at all!" Inu Yasha sighed as he looked back at her. Inu Yasha and Miroku stepped into the room and sat down. The teacher began to take attendance and start talking about something but Inu Yasha couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was her. He was afraid this would turn into an obsession. He tried to pay attention for the rest of class.  
  
After the bell rang, Inu Yasha rushed out the door. Pulling Miroku along, he raced to the back of the school to find Sango and Kagome already waiting. "Hi." He said. "Uh, hi Inu Yasha." Sango said. Miroku snuck over to Sango and whispered something into her ear while Inu Yasha wasn't watching. His ears twitched. Kagome laughed. "That was so cute!" Inu Yasha raised and eyebrow. "My ears are cute?" Kagome nodded as people walked past the group. Inu Yasha looked thoughtfully at the sky. "You want to touch them?" Kagome looked at him curiously. "Really?" Inu Yasha smiled as he nodded. Everyone around him starred at him for a second before walking again only this time they were whispering to one another about something. Sango giggled as Kagome pet Inu Yasha's ears. "Aww, they're so soft and fluffy!" Inu Yasha smiled. "Yep. Now, let's get to my house and we'll all hang out." Sango tried not to laugh as she nodded. "Sounds good." And they walked away. After they were away from the school, Sango pulled Inu Yasha away. "You like her?!" She burst out. He glared at Miroku. "What's it's to ya?" He asked. "Hey, you like her and I think she likes you. You do the math." Sango walked back to Kagome and Miroku. "Sango!" She turned. He smiled. "We'll talk." She smiled. "Sounds good." The four walked to Inu Yasha's house.  
  
When they got there, Sango took Kagome's stuff and set it on the couch along with hers. They all sat down, Sango on the left end, Kagome beside her, Inu Yasha beside Kagome, and Miroku on the right end. They sat in silence until Sango stood up and walked over to Inu Yasha's giant radio thing and turned it on. "This is so boring!" She said. "That should make things a bit better!" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Sango, the last time you did this you tried to dance but Miroku went perverted on you and you swore you'd never do that again. "Well, if he does it again this time, I'll kill him!" She said happily. "Whatever." Inu Yasha muttered. Miroku and Kagome stood up. Kagome walked over to Sango to help her choose one of about 14 burned CDs and about 20-30 other ones. Miroku pulled Inu Yasha and Sango out of the room. "Kagome, you pick, I'll be right back." Sango called as she was being dragged into the kitchen. "Inu Yasha, you have to ask her!" Miroku burst out. Sango smiled. "Yeah, you were drooling in there like Miroku usually does!" Inu Yasha jumped up onto the counter. "I can't! I just met her!" Inu Yasha whined. Sango sighed. "Fine. Then, you can ask her in a couple days. But we'll make sure you do it! You're turning into Miroku when he sees girls! And trust me, it's not a very pretty sight." Miroku nodded. "What she said. We'll give you three days before we ask her for you." Miroku said proudly. Inu Yasha starred at him. "Alright. I'll do it. But not today!" Sango and Miroku shrugged. "Fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go help Kagome choose one of your CDs Inu Yasha." She whipped her hair in Miroku's face and he couldn't help but stare at her butt. Inu Yasha jumped off the counter and smacked Miroku on the back of the head. "Pervert." He muttered as he walked out behind Sango.  
  
After about a half an hour of selecting CDs, they finally picked one and listened to it for a while. "Good choice Sango." Miroku said. She rolled her eyes as she checked her watch. "Oy, this late already? I have to go. See you guys tomorrow ok?" Kagome smiled at her. "I should probably go to." Kagome said picking up her bag. "Bye Inu Yasha." Kagome said as she followed Sango out the door. Once the door was shut, Inu Yasha burst out. "Miroku! I can't help it! I think it's turning into an obsession!" Miroku smiled pervertedly. "Inu Yasha, ask her Friday." Inu Yasha looked at him. "The day after tomorrow is Friday.or is that tomorrow?" "It's tomorrow. If you're too afraid, Sango and I will do it for you." Miroku said happily. Inu Yasha glared at him. "No! She'll think I'm a total loser!" "Inu Yasha, you just met her. Give it a chance. She may already think you're a total loser." That earned him a punch in the face. "Miroku, go home." Miroku nodded and left. Inu Yasha shook his head and walked into his bedroom.  
  
The next day, Miroku and Sango were at Inu Yasha's house early. Sango opened the door and walked in. "Inu Yasha, come on!" Inu Yasha walked out. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Sango grinned as she took something out of her pocket. "Inu Yasha hurry. Miroku and I have something to tell you." Inu Yasha walked out. "What? You two aren't going out are you?" He squawked. Sango glared at him by smiled anyway. "I talked to Kagome yesterday while we walked home and guess what she said." He picked up his bag. "What?" "Let's just say that today wouldn't be a bad day." Inu Yasha growled at them. "I don't think so! Why do you two want me to do this so badly?!" He demanded. Sango put her hands on his shoulders. "Because! You're the perfect couple! And you like her don't you?" Inu Yasha nodded. "Ok! I'll do it. As long as you two aren't there and you leave me alone." Sango and Miroku nodded. "Agreed!" Miroku said happily. "I'll talk to her after school. You two come over at about 2:00. Ok?" They nodded again as they went to get Kagome.  
  
When school was over. It had been a bad day for Inu Yasha because Inu Yasha had let Kagome touch his ears and normally didn't let anyone touch them. The rumor had spread quickly.too quickly. Now, they walked home in silence. "Kagome, we'll meet up with you at Inu Yasha's house in a while ok?" Kagome nodded. She didn't dare look at Inu Yasha. Miroku and Sango walked in a different direction and waited until the two were out of sight to turn around and follow quietly. Inu Yasha knew they would do something like that and ducked behind a bush with Kagome. "Inu Yasha, what are we doing?" She asked. "Shhh. I'm waiting for Sango and Miroku." She looked out from a small hole in the bush. "Why?" she whispered. "Because. Miroku and Sango have this crazy idea that I should ask you out." He said, still watching Miroku and Sango slowly closing in. Kagome sat down on the ground. "Oh. Inu Yasha, do you think it's a crazy idea?" She asked him. "No." "Well, then why don't you?" He looked at her. "Because I." He heard the two coming and looked out again. He walked out from behind the bush. "So, you two are gonna wait huh?" They paused dead in their tracks. "Did you?" Miroku asked stupidly. "NO!" Sango barked. "Now, would you stop asking that?!" Miroku hid behind Inu Yasha. Kagome walked over. "Interesting." She murmured when she saw Miroku. "Inu Yasha, let's go back to your place. Forget what we said." Inu Yasha looked at her curiously. He could tell that Miroku must have said something that made her speechless while he was talking to Kagome. "Ok." He said gently. He walked over to her and out his arm around her shoulder. "Sango, what's wrong?" She looked up at him. "Nothing." "Seriously. What happened? I can see it in your eyes. Something happened between you and Miroku. Tell me." She looked at the ground. "I.I don't want to talk about it." Inu Yasha glared at Miroku even if he couldn't see it. "Sango." She looked up at him again with tears in her eyes. "He.he said." She began to cry. Inu Yasha frowned and pulled his friend to him and hugged her tightly. "Shhh. It's ok Sango. Don't cry." Kagome looked back and saw him. 'Wow. Inu Yasha is so kind.' She thought. "Come on. We'll go back to my house." Sango nodded. "Miroku! Get over here! NOW!!!" Sango walked over to Kagome. Miroku waited for Sango to be with her friend before attending his death. "Yes Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha glared at him. "What'd you do to her?!" He demanded. "Nothing! I swear! I just said." He looked around and for once, got serious. "Inu Yasha, I love Sango." His eyes widened. "All I did was tell her that." Inu Yasha shook his head. Sango was still getting over her previous brake up with Koga after he'd been cheating on her with Kagura. When Sango found out, she didn't take it to well. She'd liked the fact that they were together for almost three years. She loved him but left the group to hang out with Inu Yasha. Miroku later joined them. Because Sango and Inu Yasha had hung out for so long, he treated her like his girlfriend and sometimes, a sister. Inu Yasha shook his head. "Miroku, why? You know what happened between her and that jerk Koga. Next time, make sure you know what you're saying." Miroku nodded. As they walked inside Inu Yasha's house. Sango had stopped crying and sat on the couch beside Kagome. Inu Yasha and Miroku also sat down. They were now in the same order they'd been in the day before.  
  
A few minutes later, Sango had put in another CD and was moving one of Inu Yasha's big tables into the living room to act as a stage. Sango was back to her normal self but still couldn't believe what Miroku had said. Kagome sat down beside Inu Yasha while Miroku helped Sango get the table set up. Inu Yasha put his arm around Kagome. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She then leaned in against him. Sango decided to have another one of her contests that they had every Friday when they had nothing better to do. Sango went first. She couldn't decide a song so Inu Yasha picked for her. He randomly selected one off of the CD Sango chose and let her put it in. Inu Yasha had chosen one of Sango's favorites, A Thousand Miles. "Kagome, we never finished talking back there. Let's start over." He said sweetly. Kagome smiled. "Um.ok. What do you want me to say?" He thought hard about what she'd said. "You asked me something. What was it?" Kagome blushed. "I said, 'Well then, why don't you?'. You never got to answer." HE starred into her eyes. "Ok. I will." Her eyes widened and she couldn't say anything. Sango's song had finished before they could continue and Sango dragged Kagome up and chose a song for her. She another one of her favorites and Kagome's Personal favorite, Standing Still. Kagome didn't want to but after a while decided to do it if Inu Yasha went too. Inu Yasha agreed to it, surprisingly. Sango was jealous of Kagome's song and decided to do it with her. Sango jumped up next to Kagome as Miroku started the music. Inu Yasha starred at Kagome the entire time. She thought she sang wonderfully. After the song was over Kagome walked back over to Inu Yasha. She suddenly found herself standing against Inu Yasha. She couldn't move. It was like life paused on her. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "So Kagome, will you go out with me?" Once again, she couldn't say anything. And as fast as it happened, Inu Yasha had gone up as Sango picked his song. Her life had unpaused. She looked up at him and sat down next to Miroku. Sango then sat down beside Kagome happily. "You'll like the song Kagome." Kagome smiled and looked at Inu Yasha who looked as though he'd sung that song a million times but straightened up for Kagome. She looked at Sango. "What song?" Sango smiled. "Iris." Kagome's eye's widened and her jaw dropped. That was her favorite song and now Inu Yasha was going to sing it. She sat there mesmerized as Inu Yasha sang. She could tell Sango and Miroku were starring at her but she didn't care. She could only stare into Inu Yasha's deep, mysterious golden eyes. Suddenly, the song was over and Sango had already jumped up to pick another song for her to do. Inu Yasha paused and looked at her with a dreamy look. "Well?" She smiled with a small nod and whispered, "Yes." Kagome threw her arms around his neck and their lips met. Sango stopped in the middle of her song and starred with her mouth open slightly and Miroku raised an eyebrow but was happy that he'd listened. Inu Yasha broke away for a second only to sit down. Kagome sat on his lap. Sango continued singing and Miroku continued watching Sango. Kagome leaned against Inu Yasha as he kissed her again. He was glad things worked out. Three years later, Kagome logged onto a chat room in her apartment, hoping that a certain someone would be waiting for her. 


End file.
